Winter Fun!
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: CHP 3 UPPP ! Himeno and the gang goes to a whole week vacation to the ski park! There are fluffs and monents! Will Hayate be able to confess at last? READ TO FIND OUT! This chappie is sooo LOONNGGG!
1. Chapter 1

A.N(Author's note) -This fanfic is based on the ski trip I had. If you read this story you'll die of laughter. ( Well I hope so. . . .)

Winter Fun...

-At Awayuki Mansion-

It's been two months since Himeno defeated the Princess of Disaster peace was brought, but Himeno had disasters of her own. She needed a break from schoolwork, Mayune's pranks(her pranks are better than ever!), and nightmares from the Princess of Disaster incident kept her from getting enough sleep.

"I need a break," Himeno murmured while lying on her bed.

"I save the world and what do I get!" Himeno complained, "Pranks, Homeworks, stress and nightmares!"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in . . . ."

Mawata came in and sat next to Himeno. "Are you feeling alright, Himeno? You look tired."

"It's nothing, so what's up?"

"Oh, Okaa-sama is calling you. She says she has something to tell you."

Himeno sighed tiredly, when could she actually get a break?

"Uh, Himeno?"

"I'll be there in a sec," Himeno said.

"Okay I'll be with Okaa-sama in the living room downstairs waiting." With that Mawata left the room, smiling at her before she did.

Himeno forced herself to get up, drag herself down the stairs,and into the living room. Her dad and Natsue were on the couch being a lovey-dovey couple.

"Uhhhhh, Okaa-sama? Did you call me?" Himeno ventured breaking the couple out of their daze.

Getting their act together, the couple looked up and sat up straighter.

Natsue started "Yes, Himeno. I wanted to tell you that, since winter vacation is coming up, I reserved a whole-week trip at the Awayuki Shanwee Ski park. And I thought you needed to have some fun so your allowed to bring anyone to the trip."

"Anyone?" Himeno asked.

"Yes, but you have to ask your family members as well. Mayune already said no, but Mawata--"

"I'm going, too" Mawata quickly answered.

"And the amount of people you're allowed to bring is ten. And Kaoru and I will be staying home as well so only you and your friends will be on this trip," Natsue finished.

"Ten? But I Don't--------- Oh, " Himeno stopped herself.

Natsue was talking about the Leafe Knights, she met and hang around with them often but they no longer preted because there weren't any Demon Larvae to fight. Takako was doing fine, too. But she guessed that she should ask them. After all it might be fun!

"Alright! Arigato, Okaa-sama!" Himeno thanked her. Himeno ran out of the room heading upstairs. '_I guess I'll bring The knights, Yayoi, and Takako with me if they say yes.'_

& & & & & The next day & & & & &

Himeno sat inside the cafe waiting for the rest of the knights to come. Sasame, Goh, Mannen, Hajime, Shin, Takako, and Yayoi were already here, but Hayate and Kei were still on their way. The group chatted away to pass the time. After what it seemed like hours they came. Others complained loudly about what took them so long.

"Umm. . .guys?" Himeno started, but they didn't hear her because they were talking too loud. "SHUT UPPPP!" she screamed.

There was silence on their side of the cafe, then Hayate asked "Why did you call us here, Tulip-head? Some of us are really busy you know."

Himeno glared at him, "If it weren't for the fact we're in a cafe I would've beaten you up right now. Anyways now that you're all here . . . . I was going to ask if you have any plans for the coming winter Vacation because Okaa-sama reserved a trip to the Ski park for a whole week." Himeno announced.

All the little ones screamed with excitement while Takako and Yayoi nodded their heads as an answer. Goh, Sasame and Hayate said their 'Okays'. But Kei was the one to complain first.

Kei spoke up, " But if I'm away all that time, how am I suppose to work. AND I don't, under any circumstances, know how or want to ski."

"Well, you could bring your laptop, and you could just watch from the inside you know! After all no ones forcing you to ski," Himeno retorted.

Kei mumbled something but didn't dare argue and agreed in the end. Himeno wasn't a person you want to mess with!

"Okay tulip-head I guess we're all going." Hayate said when no more complaints were added. Everyone started chatting away on what to bring, going to do, etc.

"YOSHI! I'm going to bring my snowboard!" Mannen screamed.

"Can I go sledding?" Shin asked.

"How long will we be staying again?" Takako asked.

"WAIT!" Himeno screamed to get their attention again, "Okay, first of all if we're all going, we will have to go in two days because of school. Second, we'll be staying there for a week so pack up everything you need for the time we'll be there. And finally, if you have anything such as snowboard or ski to bring, bring it with you so that way we won't have to rent all that equipment."

"What time that day are we leaving?" Hajime asked.

"At 9 AM so be by our house by than, okay?" Himeno stated. Everyone agreed and the rest of the meeting was spent asking questions about the trip, discussing what they should bring, and such.

& & & & & & & & The Day Of the Trip & & & & & &

"Himeno! Are you ready yet? Everyones here!" Mawata called out. Himeno had been in her room all morning packing, and she still wasn't finished.

"I'm coming!" Himeno shouted in return.

Everything was packed but she needed to double check since she couldn't rely on her poor memory. After making sure everything was packed, including a camera (to take pictures as a memory of the trip), Himeno swung the bag over her shoulders and ran down the stairs.

Landing on the bottom step, she busted out of the Mansion doors and slipped falling right on top of Hayate. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ughhhhhhh . . . . . . . ."Hayate groaned at the sudden weight, "Sooooo heavyyyyyy . . . ."

"Are you calling me fat?" Himeno snarled.

"No, I didn't call or do anything to you. But YOU suddenly put all your weight on top of ME," Hayate countered, "And if you don't mind, get off of me, your heavy."

"Oh, right . . . . ." Himeno got off of Hayate but 'accidently' kicked him while getting up, "Gomen."

The two walked over to where Mawata, Takako, Yayoi, and the rest of the Knights were; getting on the travel bus that Tanaka was told to drive by Natsue to escort the quests and family to the Ski park.

The both of them got on without complain of any kind, looked for seats and found two empty in the back. Himeno looked at Hayate to see if he minded the seating arrangement; Hayate met her gaze and the both of them blushed. But they wordlessly went to the remaining seats. Himeno took the window side while Hayate was forced to sit next to her. The two never stopped blushing.

The Knights, however, found this very amusing since their fearless, almost-emotionless leader was blushing and affected so much over a girl. The others just smiled to themselves at their success in bringing them together so far. After all Everyone on the trip besides Tanaka (who was going also, to drive, serve and watch out for Himeno and Mawata) had decided to finally force Hayate to confess his love for her and make the couple happy.

_& & & FlashBack & & & (The night before the Trip)_

_"So while we're on this trip we're going to make sure Hayate tells her got that?" Sasame told everyone. _

_It was midnight and Sasame & Takako had woken up everyone except for Hayate, (of course! ) to plan for Hayate's confession to Himeno. If Hayate didn't confess to her soon, Himeno might be lost to him forever, which was something that everyone ,who knew Hayate, knew how painful it was going to be for Hayate._

_"Oh, all right! But if Himeno rejects him, I'm going to ask Himeno out!" Mannen bursted out. He didn't like the idea of letting Hayate have Himeno, after all Hayate did use to treat Himeno very . . .well harshly for being the pretear and Mannen still thought Hayate should make up to her some how._

_"Whatever, but the plan is to get them together. . .as much as possible," Takako finished. She really wanted Himeno and Hayate to be together since Himeno was the one who had brought so many people together._

_The others agreed, then everyone went back to bed to get some shut eye for tomorrow's trip._

_& & & End Flashback & & &_

Tanaka started the bus and the road trip began to a whole week of winter fun. . . . . . .or an endless humilating nightmare to some . . . ;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's comment- How did you like that? I Hope you enjoyed because the next chapter is much funnier then this, and contains more moments to others . . . XD

This story will take a couple of chapters but it'll be all fluff and laughs all the waaayyyy!

Translation Notes

Yoshi- Alright! ( or yes in this case)

Okaa-sama or Okaa-sanMother

Gomen-sorry


	2. 2 The Big Crash

A.N.- HI! It's me again here's the chapter that I had cracked up and dramatized at, I hope you like it! Much love! By the way it's REALLY LOONNGGG! Yipheeeeeeeeee! . . . . . .I think I'm getting high now. . . . Anyways enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 2----- &!&!& The Big Crash!&!&!&

"We're Here! We're Here!" The little ones screamed. It had been two hours on the road and the three had fallen asleep do to the lack of activity, which the older ones thanked god for the quiet trip, but now they were wide awake and were running high.

Some of the others had fallen asleep as well, for example; Himeno and Hayate were sleeping peacefully together like an engaged couple in the back of the bus. Everyone smiled and snickered at the two sleepyheads. Mannen and Goh, being decidedly evil, took out their own camaras and took the shot while they could. After all, capturing them together like this was something that only occurred once in their lifetime. After taking their pictures, the two walked out, laughing all the way.

Sasame walked over and gently shook Hayate awake. He woke up in seconds and looked questioningly at Sasame when he made quiet gestures, and then saw Himeno sleeping on him . . . . .Hayate blushed crimson red and woke up the sleeping girl, "Himeno, wake up we're here."

Himeno stirred and opened her eyes. "Wha?"

"We're here, you know the ski park."

"Oh," Himeno yawned. Then noticed where she was and blushed. "Oh, right, sorry."

"It's alright. You should get off the bus now, Tulip-head or miss out." Hayate told her.

"Fine! And DON'T call me Tulip-head!" Himeno snapped.

"I'll call you whatever I want and hurry up," Hayate left, leaving Himeno on the bus.

_'That baka! If he only new how much I would torture him if it wasn't for the fact there's' people around!' _Himeno thought, Getting her bag, she got off to see a snow covered mountain and people skiing and snowboarding. The others were getting their stuff out of the bus.

When they were finish they headed toward the Log Cabin (It was where the office, restuatant, etc. were held. Also the place were they were going to rent rooms) to rent their snow equipment. Once inside Himeno headed toward the office counter and spoke,

"Ummmm...Excuse me?" Himeno asked the office manger.

"Nani?"

"Ummm..There was a reservation forms that was reserved for the Awayuki group." Himeno explained.

"Ah, yeah, I'll get it in a sec," the woman answered. She went to the back of the counter and took out some forms. "Here you go all you need to do is fill them out, and then go to the Renting House back outside, alright?"

"Hai, Arigato." Himeno said in return.

"Your welcome, enjoy your stay. And by the way since your here for a week, I'll show you your rooms later on is that okay?" The woman finished.

"Hai, Arigato!" Himeno thanked.

"Its nothing, it is my job, and my name is Hani by the way. Oh, you'll need these too," Hani gave Himeno some stickers and clips to put on the jacket that showed as a pass to the skiing area, "Sooooo, I'll see you later on then."

"Okay! Thank you again," Holding the forms, and clips, Himeno went to the table where everyone was waiting.

"You sure did take your time." Hayate complained.

"Gomen! But if I'm so slow, next time you do it since your so much faster!" Himeno retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever," With that everyone filled out their forms, took their clips and sticker ticket-pass left their stuff on the table they were currently occupying and left for the Renting House. Kei stayed on their table to type away on his laptop. (But he filled out the form just in case he did want to try skiing.)

&&&&&&&&&& The Renting House &&&&&&&&&&&&

"Please Line up in single-file!" The fitters instructed. "Okay...your size..."

And so it went everyone was getting they're skiing or snowboarding boots (Only Mannen, and Goh were snowboarding do to the fact they didn't find skiing challenging enough).

When everyone had their correct sizes, they lined up to be given correct skis and poles. Some of them had brought some of their own equipment to the trip and were ready to go.

Himeno was up next and found the fitting awkward because this was the first time she had ever worn skies. Heck! Himeno didn't even ski before! Not in her entire life, so what was she suppose to expect!"

Everyone fitted; they took their equipment and left for the snow-covered mountain. (First they had to go back to their table to put their footwear away so they could find it later.)

Himeno fitted the skies on when she arrived on the snowy landscape and not expecting how slippery it was she fell while trying to put on her other ski. Hayate and everyone nearby looked at her.

"What!" Himeno asked, "It's my first time! I don't even know How to ski!" Himeno struggled to get back up.

And surprisingly Hayate came to help her. "Baka, if no one else was near by to help you, Then You would fall down the mountain." This time Himeno took the insult quietly.

"At any rate, someone should be with you if you don't want lessons and want to ski right away,"

Hayate continued. The others looked at him when he suggested it. Hayate sweat dropped.

"What? You want _me_ to teach her!" Hayate asked.

"Well, you are the first one to suggest it in the first place and no ones volunteering, so that just leaves you with her. And," Sasame reasoned, "you are one of the pros at this so it's best if you take care of it."

Everyone headed toward the cable cart lifts, leaving Hayate with Himeno (who had finally gotten her skies on).

'So. . Um...can you teach me?" Himeno asked Hayate who was stilling staring after them.

"Huh? Uhh... oh yeah, but we have to get the top first." Hayate headed off toward the lifts as well, using his poles to move forward.

Himeno soon followed using Hayate's example to move. It was tiring, but the two arrived at the lifts, where everyone was already getting on or was on it.

The line wasn't that long so, before long Hayate and Himeno were next. Himeno was nervous at first because she was afraid she might fall, but she was proven wrong when she was in the air-on -the-cart and moving upward.

Himeno and Hayate blushed because this was a two-seat lift so they had to sit with each other, which they found embarrassing and nerve wrecking.

Himeno looked down and shivered. She wouldn't want to fall down here, and end her life! A wind caught their cart, which rocked it. And being afraid of how high they were Himeno clung on to Hayate, murmuring over and over," I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!"

Hayate, who was squished by Himeno, blushed. Himeno was holding him way too tightly . . .and closely. But instead of complaining, he let her hold him. After all he still loved her even if he never did say it out loud. He still hoped someday he'll get the wits to tell her, but for now he decided to be the comfort she needed to get through this lift ride.

Unknown to them, the couple in front of them had witnessed the whole scene and were trying to hold their giggles and laughter (It had been Sasame who had rocked their cart with a small wave of sound). Sasame and Takako soon had to get off their cart and were on the snowy hill.

Hayate and Himeno also became aware of this and followed the couple on to the same spot where everyone in the group was waiting.

"Hurry up! I want to go down! Not to mention, that I want to show these losers what snowboarding's all about!" Mannen called out impatiently, but enthustically. Hajime was almost as good as Mannen but he preferred skis. Goh was equal to the Knight of Ice but couldn't maneuver like him, so out of the whole group Mannen was the most proficient one in the lot.

"Wait! Before you guys go head and ski for all night long," Himeno started and glared at Mannen, "Just know we'll be skiing until 4:30 PM, got it? And don't worry about missing out since we have a week to enjoy ourselves."

"Hai!" The group was about to start down when Himeno, who was just standing there, was slipping down without her knowing for a while, and when she did notice it, she was gaining speed.

"AAHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!" Hayate who was watching snapped out of his daze and went after her. He went ahead of her easily, and stopped her fall by stopping right in front of her thus making her fall down. The Knights watched, being amused by her fall, then took off as well.

"Hey, Hayate!" Mannen screamed out as he passed by the couple, "Take your time down the mountain! But don't do anything funny to Himeno!" Laughing Mannen went down the hill racing Goh and Hajime.

"Why you--"Hayate was about to take off after him when Himeno grabbed his jacket. Himeno had that Look. The look that would have sent anyone in the other direction, except Hayate had endured many insults and punches from her to not be afraid of that Look. "What?"

"You have to teach me," Himeno stated simply.

Hayate looked at her, not sure of what to do. He sighed. He didn't have much choice in the matter anyway. Hayate helped Himeno up and started the long, difficult lessons to teach Himeno.

"Fine," Hayate started to show her what to do, "Since your a beginner, try crossing your skis a bit," Himeno crossed her skis enough so she won't fall or go too fast, "Like that, and pressure one side of your skis so you won't lose control when you go down. If you put your skis parallel of each other you'll go faster than you can handle right now. I'll go ahead of you first then you follow so I can at least break your fall if you go out of control." Hayate went down the easier side down the mountain then stopped waiting for Himeno to try and follow.

Himeno was still unsure of herself, but decided to give it a try and followed Hayate. She managed to get where he was. But instead of stopping next to him, she went past him a little, lost her balance, and fell into the snow.

"HImeno!" Hayate went over to her, worried that she might've hurt herself.

"I'm fine!" Himeno got up this time by herself and took hold of her poles. Even if she did fall she didn't go as fast as last time.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you how to stop," Hayate apologized.

"Then show me now before I crash into _someone_ instead of falling down!" Himeno was getting impatient she want to get down the mountain and see if she had what it took to go up again with falling and being scared so much.

"To stop all you have to do is turn. You could turn several times to slow down then stop, or just do a sharp turn."

"Okay, okay," Himeno grumbled, this was going to take some time!

"Alright then I'll go ahead of you again alright?" Hayate suggested.

"Fine, fine," Himeno watched Hayate take off, and then she followed him.

Himeno didn't really panic this time and managed to stop, smoothly, in front of him without the screaming, or falling.

"Nice job," Hayate complimented. Himeno smiled at him in appreciation, "Maybe you can make it down on your own now. Since the bottom isn't that far away." Hayate grinned and took off; he called out "I'll race you to the bottom tulip-head!"

Himeno glared and started after him. Instead of crossing the skis, she paralleled them to go fast, which she did.

The wind picked up and soon Himeno was going way too fast for her own good, but she kept going without feeling panicked. Before long she caught up with Hayate. "What the---"

But Himeno didn't stop her reckless speed she kept going, and just at the last minute before she could have almost crashed into Takako and Mawata, Himeno turned sharply and hard to break her speed. The Knights, along with Mannen, and the girls all stared at Himeno. There was no way on earth, she could have pulled that stunt without having more practice or something but she had.

Hayate arrived next to her and stared at her as well until Himeno looked at him and yelled, "I WON!" Himeno laughed and said it over and over again. Until Hayate got annoyed enough to push her, making Himeno lose balance.

"What was that for!" Himeno screamed at him, then remembering what he had called her before she could take off, Himeno punched him in the face, "I almost forgot! That was for calling me Tulip-head! And if don't want anymore of those," Himeno held up her fist threateningly, "I suggest you stop calling me Tulip-head! Even at home you never seem to get the message."

Hayate was about to retort back when Mannen couldn't hold back the question anymore. "HOW did YOU do THAT?" He pushed Hayate back on the ground, looking at Himeno with determined eyes.

"Do what?" Himeno didn't get it. All she did was go down and beat Hayate.

"I mean, going that fast! Weren't you scared or something? Other beginners ALWAYS panic when they think they're going too fast!" Mannen sounded impressed and awed at the same time.

Himeno frowned. Did she really go that fast? All she thought about was wanting to beat up Hayate for calling her Tulip-head. Himeno answered him, "Not really Mannen all I wanted to do was beat and beat up Hayate for cheating and calling me Tulip-head." Everyone, including Hayate edged away from her, sweat dropping. "So I only concentrated on that and that's why I wasn't that scared."

Himeno smiled at the lot of them and then took off yelling, "Come on slowpokes! I'll race you down the mountain this time!" Giggling, Himeno lined up for the lifts while everyone tried to catch up to her. Hayate and Mannen caught up with her first the others had hung back to let the two couple sit with each other again. But Himeno had taken the lift by herself this time, which meant Hayate had to sit with Mannen.

The two sat still and quiet for a while until Mannen spoke up, "Sooooo- Ha-ya-te. . ." Hayate looked at the younger knight. "When are you going to tell, Himeno?" he asked.

Hayate blushed. Mannen knew full well along with the others that he loved Himeno, but he didn't have the guts to tell her. Instead of answering he ignored it, "I don't know what your talking about."

Mannen smiled evilly. Sasame had told them to egg Hayate on into confessing to Himeno and he was going to torture the Knight of Wind for it. "Well then, I guess it'll be OK for Himeno to go out with someone, right?"

Hayate's heart clutched and slowed at that thought. Was it okay for Himeno to go out with someone? Someone besides Him? "No." Hayate bit out, but it was said firmly.

"Why not? After all it's not like she's dating you or someone now, and if Himeno likes the guy a lot maybe she'll go out with him. Isn't that, right?" Mannen reasoned. On the inside Mannen snickered. This was too good to be true! " I guess . . . ."

"Well---oh! We're about to get off!" And sure enough landing hill was there, Hayate snapped out of his thought and skied down to where Himeno was waiting for the rest of them. Hayate looked up at Himeno's smiling face, and he couldn't help thinking that he wanted her smile all for himself and no one else.

"HIMEEEENNNOOOO Nee-chan ---" little Shin had skied down all by himself and was crying because on his skis had came off, and he wasn't sure if he broke it or not. Himeno went over.

"It's okay, Shin. The ski just came off because it was a little worn out." Himeno fitted Shin's ski back on, "See?"

"Thanks, Himeno!" Shin waited patiently for Goh. Hajime was with Mannen getting ready to go down as soon as everyone came.

Sasame and Takako, then Mawata and Goh, and finally Yayoi, who had been squealing with excitement at all the love-fest since the whole trip.

"Can you hurry up?" Mannen asked.

"Uhhh. . . .You guys?" Himeno asked, everyone faced her, "You guys do know we don't have to stick with each other this much right? I mean, we can go on our own if we're old enough. Which means ages 7 and up."

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Mannen was getting really impatient now, "So after this I can just keep on snowboarding?"

"Yeah, but first," Himeno looked at everyone, who all quivered away from her, "I'll race you down the mountain! And we all have to use the same route, got it?"

"HAI!" The little ones screamed those that had decided to race had lined up. Only Hayate and Goh were the only older ones going. Takako singled for them, "Ready---Get set-----GO!"

Himeno took off without even knowing she did and she immediately gained speed. She wasn't that afraid but she did small turns, which slowed her down a bit, but not that much. She didn't mind at all. In fact she let herself fall free to the breeze. She relaxed, and before she knew it they were nearing the bottom. She panicked and turned at the last minute and crashed into the wooden bench in front of her. Owwwwieeee . . . . . .

& & & & & & & & &

Hayate didn't think that Himeno would go that fast! She didn't even fall once in the race but then Hayate saw her crash onto the outside benches. . Hayate was nearing the bottom when he saw Himeno collapse after she picked herself up. What the 3#$#!

& & & & & & & & &

Himeno wasn't sure what the heck happened but she felt herself go in a daze as if she just remembered something . . . Himeno closed her eyes looking upon a forgotten memory of the past . . . . While a certain someone panicked while holding onto the dazed girl.

--------flashback-------

"How was that okas-san?" Himeno looked up at her other who was showing her how to ski.

"That was great Himeno. If you just practice more you'll be great at it." Himeno's mother smiled at her daughter, who had been practicing skiing for the last two days.

"I hope I can be better when I grow up!" Himeno smiled at her mother who in turn returned it. Himeno had been skiing for two days and she had improved a lot, she only hoped that she could come back again to ski more.

--------End Flashback-------

"Himeno? . . Himeno!" Hayate exclaimed out of relief.

"Uhhh----" Himeno opened her eyes to see Hayate holding her. The couple were sitting on the benches outside. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to ask you. You collasped after winning the race and crashing" Hayate looked at her worriedly.

"I think I passed out from something or whatever," Himeno wasn't about to share the new found memory with everyone now. . .Maybe later on.. ."What time is it?"

"3:45. You were out for about an hour, I wanted to bring you inside but I didn't have any idea where our rooms were."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you stay with me and miss out," Himeno apologized.

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to go inside now? I'm sure you're cold and hungry," Hayate suggested.

"Yeah, and I think I'll ski tomorrow."

"Okay." So Himeno took her skis and poles and let them lean on the wooden stand, Hayate followed and the couple entered the warm restaurant/office/motel. Kei was still working away on his laptop playing a new game. He looked up at the approaching couple. "Your here early."

"We don't feel like skiing anymore for today." Himeno offered.

"Well if you two are turning in, you should give you skis back to the Rent House and get your form back so you can use it again for tomorrow, the manager here told me along with where our rooms were." Kei spilled the info out and never took his eyes off the screen of his laptop.

"Okay, okay." Himeno left to get the returning thing over with; she didn't feel good at all. If she could she would have stopped everything and fallen asleep right there and then. But she knew it was better this way.

"Himeno, are you SURE you okay because you don't look too good." Hayate asked. He was worried that something bad had happened when she raced.

"I fine, just tired and hungry." Himeno replied sleepily. Himeno and Hayate approached the Renting House and got the returning over with, after all they had a whole week to ski. The others were still skiing and until that time Himeno was going to eat and warm up all she needed. Though after this she had a funny feeling that the miraculous skiing she did today wasn't going to happen again anytime soon.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Author's Notes-I know, I know this part of the story sucked. But it was the only thing that came to my mind. And by the way the 'Miraculous Skiing' was just something Himeno did out of determination and instinct. It won't happen again later on because the 'accident' will make her lose her focus or whatever it's called. They'll be funnier to but The next chapter will be a WHOLE different version of the day ...Heh, heh,heh I think I'm too evil for my own good. Well I hope you liked it because the Next will be called "Singing song Night"! YIPHHEEEEEE!

Translation notes

Nani-What

Hai-Okay

Arigato-Thank you

Baka-Idiot (or any insults such as dummy or stupid)

Okaa-san-Mom (there is a difference with san and sama, Okaa-sama is considered more formalMother)


	3. An Eventful Night

A.N.- Well, guys/gals here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3- An Eventful Night

"That was great!" Mannen exclaimed after coming back from the Renting House to return his skies for the night. It was five p.m. and the rest of the group had came back to call it a day. Himeno who had been so tired had fallen asleep on Hayate and was still sleeping away, but Hayate who was wide-awake didn't mind. The rest of the group smiled and snickered to themselves at this.

"Is Himeno okay?" Shin asked. He had been worried that Himeno was so sick that she might have to go home.

"She's fine, she said she was just sleepy all of a sudden and went to sleep after gorging herself with food." Hayate respond. He looked up to see a light brown haired girl with hazel eyes.

"Uhh. . This is the Awayuki group right?" she asked.

"Yeah so? Is there a problem?" Sasame took over, if Hayate talked it could go out of hand sometimes.

"My name is Hani and I was going to tell Himeno, but--" Hani looked down at the sleeping girl, "Since she's out, I wanted to tell you guys your rooms. There are six in all, which means two people for each room. But one of them is for three so tell me if there's a spare. And who do I tell them to?" Sasame stepped up to receive all the instructions.

Hayate was too busy looking at Himeno to know what was going on, so Sasame took over so he didn't pay any attention at all. But Hani wasn't done yet so she spoke up, "By the way there's going to be a event half an hour after dinner so make sure you be there. Other people whose staying over night is also going to go, and that's all, see ya!"

Hani left leaving the group to decide the room arrangements. . . . .(Hee, hee, hee. . .o)

"Alright Mannen you'll be sleeping with Hajime, Goh and Shin in 2D. Yayoi, Mawata and Takako you three will be in 2E. Me and Kei will be in 2F.So that leaves two rooms for Mr. Tanaka, Hayate and Himeno." Sasame smiled at his plan even if it was going too far he was going to force Hayate into confession one way or the other!

"Why does the four of us have to stay in a room with TWO beds?" Mannen complained.

"Because your still kids and needs to be supervised. Or if you don't like the sleeping arrangements you can sleep in the room with Mr. Tanaka." Sasame quickly thought. He wanted Hayate and Himeno to sleep together in the same room this way the two will have to make contact. Mannen shushed and whispered, "Fine I'll stay where I am."

"Good." Sasame went over to the ignorant couple who weren't participating in any of the group's conversations. "We all decided our rooms which leaves you with Himeno or Mr. Tanaka, Hayate."

Hayate looked up alarmed, "What do you mean I'm left with Tanaka or Himeno?"

"Everyone took rooms that fit them which leaves you with two people to be with. So who are you sharing the with?" On the inside Sasame laughed and smiled at Hayate's incredulous face.

_'What the 3$#! Hell I don't want to be near Himeno too much, but staying with a person that I don't even know and that serves in the Awayuki family is worse! Now what do I do now!'_ Hayate spoke up, "But I thought there were six rooms?"

"There is one extra but it's pointless if only one person occupies it and besides, Hani, the manager here, told us to give her any unused rooms which is the last one." Sasame reasoned. This was going to be so much fun!

_'Damn! Hell #$ the others for doing this to me! #$!&# bastards!'_ Hayate decided to go for the inevitable. Sighing he spoke, "I'll go with Himeno. . . ."

The others smiled inwardly and left for their rooms while Sasame stayed behind to give instructions, "You guys will be in 2A. If you want to find any of us will be in rooms 2D that's the little ones room; 2F me and Kei; and 2E the rest of the girls. Tanaka will be in 2C if you ever change your mind." Sasame gave Hayate two keys, "And will all meet back here at 5:30 for dinner, and at 6 there's going to be some event so be here."

Sasame was about to leave when Hayate grabbed him. "You guys better not be doing this on purpose or all of you will regret that you did it in the first place." He threatened before he let go of Sasame's wrist.

"We're not, Hayate, so don't get all worked up about it. I guess I'll see the two of you later. ." Sasame left to give the spare room keys back to Hani before taking off for his room.

Hayate watched and deciding it was time for Himeno to wake up he shook her. "Himeno? Wake up."

She stirred and her eyelids opened slowly, "Nani?"

"If you're that tired we should go to our rooms." Hayate suggested he lifted his bag over his shoulder and picked up Himeno's bag as well.

"Okay ..." Himeno yawned and looked for her bag. She saw Hayate holding it.

"I'll carry it since your this tired out, come on let's go." Hayate led the way while Himeno followed.

They went down the hall, up the stairs and wandered through the halls until they found 2A. Hayate opened the door and they saw a bedroom with a bathroom, two beds and a TV with drawers. Hayate went in and sat down on the bed near the door while Himeno took the one next to the window.

"Arigato, Hayate." Himeno took her bag from him dropped it next to the other side of her bed. Himeno dropped on to the bed feeling tired. Then a sudden thought came to her. "Hey Hayate are we sharing rooms?"

Hayate blushed real hard then answered her, "Yeah, Everyone else took the others, and I had the choice of sharing with you or Tanaka. I hope you won't mind."

Himeno blushed too but she consented. "That's okay I won't want to have your choices either." she turned her head and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return.

Himeno got up and decided that it was time to wake up and get active. "Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm going to unpack until its dinner time."

"Go ahead, dinner starts at 5:30 anyways, so you have plenty of time." Hayate started to unpack as well. Himeno finished and took a pile of clothes to change into and went to the bathroom to change. Hayate saw her and tried hard, very hard, to keep perverted thoughts out of his mind.

Himeno came back wearing jeans and a sweater then she flopped on to the bed and spoke but Hayate couldn't hear because her voice was muffled. "What?"

"I said it's almost dinner time and if you don't want to go eat looking like that, you should go change too." Himeno buried her head again on the bed so she missed the blush that came up into Hayate's face.

"Yeah, I'll go change." Hayate went to the bathroom and came out wearing jeans and a grey turtleneck. Himeno saw him come out and blushed when she saw him. The grey turtleneck made his deep blue eyes stand out more than usual. Not to mention, that he looked so incredibly hot and attractive. The two slumped on top of their beds and then they heard a knock along with Kei's annoyed voice, "If you two are done 'settling in' I suggest you come out have dinner before you go to sleep with an empty stomach tonight."

"Okay, Okay!" Hayate yelled. Sometimes Kei can be so irritating!. Himeno wordlessly took her keys and left the room. Hayate locked their room door and followed from behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soooooo, what do you guys want?" Hani asked the group. It had taken sometime but they had finally been able to suit their sitting arrangements. The little ones sat with Mawata and Goh while the others sat on another table (Grown-ups only!) Everyone ordered their favorite one-course-meals while Himeno decided to order. . . . .Well, A LOT of meal courses enough to last a whole month . . .. (Not suprised, huh?)

Everyone was stuffed and happy. It was nearing six o'clock. Not minutes later, Hani, the manager of the Ski park, went on the stage that had been set. She spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, as well as boys and girls, to the Singing Night of the Awayuki Ski Park."

Hani smiled at her audience, then continued, "Tonight, our reservations have the Awayuki family and their guests here for a week. So tonight they will be the ones to sing in tonight's Honorary Contest. The Winner will have his or her meals and any souvenir what-so-ever all expense paid. Not to mention the fact they get a free certificate to com back next year for four nights and five days!"

The crowd murmured in approval. The prize sounded good enough. But Hani wasn't finished yet. "Here's how it works folks. You will choose the maxim of three people from your table to come up and sing. The age is from ten to up, since there are eight tables here there should be 24 competitors. So anyone up to the challenge?"

The audience talked among themselves to pick the best singers. On the Knight's table the talk was getting out of hand.

"Sasame should go and sing. After all he is the best singer." Mannen suggested.

"But that wouldn't be fair to anyone else in the competition," Sasame protested.

"Fine, then we'll send up you, Takako, and Himeno," Mannen argued back, he desperately wanted the prize.

"I won't mind," Takako spoke. She asked Himeno, "Are you going up?"

Himeno thought. She really never sang a song for a long time. It might be fun, and if she lost. Oh, well at least she tried. Himeno shrugged her shoulders, "Why not. I might be fun anyway."

The tables argued a bit longer before Hani spoke, "Five more minutes! If your singer is chosen please come up!" Two people from each table came up, making the number 12. The seventh table occupied was for the little kids. "Hurry up!" Hani said to the other people that had not decided yet.

"Go, go, go, GO!" Mannen yelled at the slow older ones. Seriously did grown-ups ever rush in their lives?

Sasame, Takako, and Himeno went up to the stage. Himeno was nervous, but this was for fun. But . . .What if she was terrible?

Himeno didn't have enough time to think about it because the contest was starting. "Now competitors choose a song and let's make some music!"

The singer's sung, some were booed, some were still in, and one by one the singers went until there was only Sasame, Takako, and Himeno left. Sasame stepped up and chose a song called "Because You Live".

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy-heart,_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

The audience was, of course, captivated by the Knight of Sound's voice. Everyone except the Awayuki group listened with a dazed expression on their faces.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call._

_I've been searching for the answer, but now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live, and breathe._

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live girl,_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

So it went. The song went on to say how without the girl the lover was lost. How it was pointless if the girl wasn't alive.

Hayate, who was listening with crowd, thought that song was meant for him. Sasame was trying to tell Hayate to confess his love already to Himeno or else he'll be lost. Or possibly it was meant for Takako because Sasame felt the same way toward Takako, just like Hayate loved Himeno. Or it could have been both. The song ended and the crowd cheered. Takako was about to go when all of a sudden Tanaka came up all dressed up. Hani, who was watching, frowned, "Err, sir are you a contestant?"

Tanaka faced her and answered cheerfully, "I'm from the children's table I was in the Bathroom so I couldn't have been here sooner. So I thought I could compete now. I can, can't I?"

Hani thought for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders in response, "I don't see why not. So just choose a song and your ready to go."

Tanaka chose a Classic song, and when he finished the Awayuki group was surprised that he still made it to the next stage. Takako finally got up, and she chose "Breakaway" as her choice. Takako sang low and high at the right pace and note. The song was really moving.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the Skyy_

_I'll take a chance, make a wish, make a change and breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the Sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a chance make a change and breakaway_

_Feelings of a hundred one, swing around with a rounded force,_

_Maybe I don't know where to take me_

_But gotta keep on moving on, Fly away Breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I know its' not easy to tell you good-bye_

_I'll take a chance, take a risk, make a change and Breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the Sun_

_But I won't forget where I once come from_

_I'll take a chance, take a risk, and Breakaway_

_Breakaway breakaway_

Takako finished. She was accepted to the next stage, but the thought of competing made her want to quit. Which is what exactly what she did in spite of Mannen's protest.

Himeno was up next and she really didn't have a song in mind. Panicking she chose a song she had heard once long ago. When her mother was still alive. Himeno sang "White Destiny".

_The Boundless future stretches across the skies_

_And I am reborn anew_

_I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world_

_Destiny is there to be grasped, so stretch out your hands_

_There is no tomorrow which has already been decided_

_Even if you say nothing, our meeting that day was no coincidence_

_I sensed eternity in your distant gaze_

_The light of the setting sun is beautiful_

_If the cold wind glimmers_

_I can hear your voice drifting gently_

_Knowing that I'm not alone in my heart_

_Warms it so much that it hurts_

_It all begins the point of believing_

_These feelings are proof of being alive_

_The endless future and the expanding skies_

_Allow me to be reborn anew_

_I'll make the snow of happiness fall all over the world_

_Holding hands with you_

The audience was practically stunned. Himeno finished and when the crowd stared she flushed. Hani had also been rendered speechless. Himeno was about to walk off the stage, when Hani grabbed her, pulling Himeno back.

"I think that your good enough to go on. Unless the crowd decides to make you sing another song and have the prize." Hani joked. She thought it was funny but the crowd didn't laugh or do anything. They were silent and looking at Himeno. Their gazes were soon making her uncomfortable.

Mannen broke out, "If No ones complaining give the prize to her!"

Everyone laughed, but the contest was over there was no point in denying that Himeno had won miraculously. However Tanaka still wanted a rematch. "Hold it, Right there! I tried out and passed but if She gets all the credit, I challenge Her to another song!"

Cheers went on at the thought of hearing another song. 'This is a NIGHTMARE!' Himeno thought feeling doomed. Another song was on.

While Tanaka sang another Classic, Sasame, who had returned to their table, talked with Hayate, who was in a daze. "You liked her voice, didn't you?"

Hayate came back to reality and blushed, "Whatever."

"The song really fitted her . . . . . and you. Did you notice that?"

"No."

Sasame sighed. Hayate was so clueless! Was there any hope for them to make him say three simple words that meant so much to Himeno? That hope was a chance out of a thousand. "Either way you noticed or not, why not take that as a sign she won't reject you, and confess?"

"I don't know what you're talking about.' Stubborn Hayate crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his attention back onto the stage. Himeno was up. Himeno had no idea what to sing, she was lost so without a thought she chose a song she had heard only once in her life.

"I think I'll sing Every Heart, I think I could anyway." Himeno announced. Hani tuned the Karaoke to the song, and in no time at all, the notes spilled out of the speakers. Himeno sang softly and gently, just like her mother had on the year she turned four.

_Tell me babe_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart_

_Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do?_

_I can never day my loneliness_

_Every Heart doesn't know what to say or what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to the distant million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing woe_

_Baby we can work it all out_

_Look up at the sky_

_Every Heart is shining today_

_Show me now_

_What kind of smile do I come across?_

_Every Heart_

_Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams_

Everyone in the crowd once again lost themselves in the music. Hayate couldn't help but think that the song was perfect for Himeno. Just for her. Hayate thought about each line she sang, and everyone of them spoke of her life and love. Hayate wished she could be his. . . . Hayate wished that Himeno would love him back if he ever confessed to her. He loved her so much . . . . .

_All of us wanted to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you fell sad, I wanna hold you and give you some sleep_

_Someday every hearts gonna free and easy_

_We have a peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die_

Sasame and the others in the group listened and each had their own thoughts. Mawata thought that the song Himeno sang helped her more than ever in believing she wasn't alone and will never be for the rest of her life unless she chose to be alone. Takako thought the lyrics spoke her love life, which had been miserable but was now one of many joys she now had in her life. Goh and the little ones listened and was lost in thought of their own. Kei didn't really pay much attention except the fact that Himeno sang really well. Yayoi was smiling at the same time lost in her own world of romance filled with Hayate and Himeno romance.

But Sasame had a different thought. The words of the song kept reminding him of Himeno and all of them. Himeno had gone through so much, and this song was just perfect. It fitted her and Hayate in love as well as the story of her life. Sasame wondered where this song was from, he'll have to ask Himeno when she won or whatever.

Least of all, Hayate just listened with his heart hearing all her words and voice. . . .

_There is the warm the warm heart places in my mind_

_In my earliest day's there and it's sweet_

_There are many stars they have talk with me so kind_

_They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine_

_Round and round the planets revolve round the sun_

_And we always seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing woe_

_Baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky_

_Every Heart is shining today_

_Goes and goes the time goes on we are not alone_

_We live together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow_

_Don't forget believing in yourself- Tomorrow's never die_

_Ahhhhhh oh_

_ahhhhhh wooahh_

Himeno sang from her memory, she remembered this song so vividly now of all the times in her life! But . . . .somehow singing it made her remember that her mother had once sang long ago on a field.

& & & & Himeno's memory flashback & & & &

It was just the two of them that night. Himeno and her mother lay down on the grassy fields to see the starry sky. It was so beautiful. Himeno will remember that night as long as she lived.

"Do you see the stars, Himeno?" Okaa-san asked her daughter.

"Ohhh Yes! And Every one of them is sooo pretty!" Himeno exclaimed. Every one of those stars shone so brightly that they lit up the night.

"You know, Himeno, if you ever saw a Shining Star, it's said that you'll have many love ones in all your life. And that you'll be in their hearts in all their life no matter how cruel or nice they are to you." Okaa-san told the little girl.

Himeno thought she saw a bright shining star that night, when her mother had held her and sang her to sleep singing the very song she sang to everyone right now.

& & & & End Flashback & & & &

Himeno was forced out of her daze by Hani who had came up to her after she had finished the song. It was very clear to everyone now that Himeno was the winner. Tanaka who wept at the lost went to his room to cry.

Himeno went to their table after all the congratulations were all said, as soon as Himeno sat down everyone stared at her. Himeno ignored it for a while, lost in thought until she finally noticed that everyone wasn't going to revert their attention to anywhere else. "What?"

Sasame spoke first, "You amazed us."

Himeno blushed. What was that supposed to mean? "I didn't do anything but sing some songs that I remembered."

"Where did you learn them?" Sasame asked. He desperately wanted to know!

Himeno felt uncomfortable at that question, but since they didn't know it was best to tell. With effort and a little pain, Himeno whispered, "I learned them from okaa-san. She sang them to me when I was four." Himeno turned away to avoid any more questions

Everyone did want to hear where Himeno had learned to sing, but this wasn't the answer they wanted to hear. They had absolute no idea that the songs were from Himeno's mother. Instead of pursuing the subject, the group talked among themselves to avoid awkward moments.

Hayate was also caught off guard at Himeno's answer, but instead of backing away he like the others did he asked, "Did your mom ever sang them to anyone else besides you?"

Everyone at the table glared at Hayate for his insensitivity. Is he that stupid?

Himeno smiled at this, "Nope, Okaa-san sang them to people that she always treasured. She sang it once at my grandparents anniversary."

"Then do you think we're special, Himeno nee-chan?" Shin asked while munching on a custard cake.

"Of course I am! Do you think I sang them for nothing?" Himeno answered, Shin smiled then went back to eating. "Anyways I thought that I was going to screech instead of singing, I really terrible at chorus in school." Everyone sweat dropped while Himeno laughed nervously.

Shin, and Hajime yawned signaling to the older ones that it was time for bed for the little ones. Everyone got up to leave, but before they could Hani went over to Himeno.

"Hey Himeno?" Hani smiled and gave Himeno a pat one the back, "Nice singing, don't forget your prize. A certificate that says you can come back here anytime but within a year, and the check to all-paid dinners and souvenirs."

Hani gave them to Himeno, who received them with a thankful smile. "Arigato Hani! We're going to have our sleep tonight, sooo I guess we'll see you Tomorrow! Ja-na!"

Hani waved good-bye to Himeno and the group before going to clean up. Himeno and the group left carrying two sleepy kids and dragging one.

& & & & & & In 2E the three people bedroom & & & & & & &

"Hayate, cough up!" Go yelled out gleefully. He laid out his cards to Hayate who was currently winning. The Older Knights were playing poker while the girls just watched. Yayoi had decided to watch the little one until they fell asleep, and since it was still 8:30 PM so the older ones were killing time.

Hayate shook his head. This was too easy! "There's no way I'm going to lose to you." Hayate showed his hand, A Full House. Go gawked at the Knight of Winds. Kei and Sasame paid their chips while Go stared and stared.

Of course, what was Go supposed to expect? Hayate had played poker at home with the lot of them and usually he won, Sasame and Kei did too, but Go was a different case. He barely EVER seem to win! And he hadn't expected this night to be any better, but there's nothing wrong in hoping right?

Hayate was getting tired of this game so without receiving payment, he tossed his cards to Kei and leaned bad irritated. The others look up in surprise as if asking, "What now?"

"THIS is STUPID!" He yelled out. This was so frustrating! Just sitting around playing cards!

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Kei asked raising an eyebrow.

"How should I know? You guys are the ones who always enjoy yourselves."

The others looked at Hayate in surprise; Hayate was soo. . . straight-forward somehow. Usually he was the one to keep his thoughts to himself unless it was worth the trouble to speak up.

Himeno, however, grinned. This was the perfect time to try out the new game she looked up on! I have an idea!"

Everyone looked at her, the backed away at the fierce smile on her face. This only meant something the Knights did NOT want to think about! "Well, what is it?" Takako asked.

Himeno smiled brightly, "It's a new game I picked up on the computer while researching for a project at school. It sounded fun but you need a lot of players so I thought why not now?"

"How do you play it?" Kei asked. He was the expert at computers so he wanted to know.

"Well first you write your name on a piece of paper, and write it again on another piece." Mawata silently got up and got index cards along with a pen, "Then you write a verb or verbs on a third piece of paper, and then you pile them up. A pile for one of your names then a pile for the verbs and your other name on the last pile."

Everyone followed what Himeno said, shuffled the cards and laid out three piles. Two for the names and one for the verbs.

"And this is how it goes you pick a name out of the name pile-" Himeno went to pick up a name card and and then went to the second name pile, " Another name out of the second, and then take verb card. But the two names can't be the same."

Himeno looked at the cards, then smiled. "And this is how you play it you red the cards. For example-" Himeno announced the cards she pulled out, "Takako will punch Kei in the face."

Everyone sweat dropped while Himeno giggled and then explained the last step of the game, "And the person that was picked has to do what the verb said to the other person!"

Himeno was laughing non-stop now while some looked dumbstruck at this announcement; the verbs they wrote were VERY personal.

Himeno stared at everyone then spoke to Takako, "You have to punch Kei in face."

Takako thought Himeno was kidding, but the way she said it was final. Takako got up and Himeno dragged Kei up as well. Taking a breath, Takako got ready to punch Kei, Kei was still in a daze so when the punch came he went flying. "What the---?

Kei landed with a thump on the bed while Takako looked and laughed so did Goh and the others everyone was laughing until Kei was back up.

"Why did you THAT hard?" Kei yelled. Damn it! That really hurts!"

Takako crossed her arms, "Well, the card said to punch you so I punched you and the card never said I should go easy so I went hard."

"Hmph," Kei was about to sit down when Himeno grabbed him, "What?"

"You have to pick the next three cards." Himeno stated simply. Himeno sat down while Kei was left to pick the cards.

He drew the three and an evil smile came up to his face. Kei called out the cards, "Go has to hug Mawata and confess his feelings with the lines 'I love you so much-------' 'NO! I love you far more!' " Kei grinned evilly.

Go sweat dropped while Mawata blushed. This was the worst! Everyone giggled, snickered, or laughed.

"Well, here goes nothing. . . " Go stood up so did Mawata and awkwardly they hugged. Mawata started out, "I lo---love you so much . . . Go."

Go blushed crazily while the others laughed, Go also whispered, "No! I . . love you . .far more."

With that the couple parted, Go went back to sit down while Mawata had to stay and pick out the cards. The others were still giggling or smiling.

Mawata looked at the cards for a moment before she spoke, "Kei will hold and kiss Himeno on the cheek and say the lines 'I will always be there for you,' Mawata said while blushing furiously.

Hayate who was sitting next to Kei and was drinking some soda spite it all over him. Everyone in the room sweat dropped and stared. There was NO WAY Hayate- the neat freak- just spite out that soda, but he had in his astonishment, jealousy, rage and pain.

Himeno just stared and stared until Sasame gave her a push to stand up and do the dare, Kei got up as well and thought that he might as well as get this thing over with. Wrapping his arms around Himeno awkwardly, he pecked Himeno on her left cheek and said, "I will always be there for you."

Himeno blushed but accepted it and went to pick out the cards; Kei went to sit down to his original place. Hayate glared at the Knight of Light the entire time. (O)

Himeno picked up the cards and grinned evilly, she spoke, "The cards say that Sasame will be Pancaked by the this order; Sasame at the bottom because he is the person receiving it, Go is next then The person who endures it will be Takako, and be finished by Slamming Kei on top of them all."

Sasame couldn't believe this dare so did the others who were participating in it, out of astonishment he asked, "Who wrote THIS dare?"

Himeno raised her hand gleefully getting glares from the four, unfortunately they had to do it so Sasame obediently went and laid don on the floor.

Go went and ran on top of Sasame who was enduring the weight, then came Takako who landed softly on top of Go so she won't hurt Sasame and finally Kei came and slammed the four altogether.

Sasame couldn't take it, and everyone slid off his back. The three were fine while Sasame felt as if he broken his back.

Himeno, Hayate and Mawata laughed at the Four, but was silenced instantly by the death glare in Go and Kei's eyes. Sasame went back to sit down while Sasame picked out the cards this time.

Sasame thought about being fair but didn't listen he pick out the cards listening to the Leafe so he could pick out the ones he needed. He picked them up and announced, "Mawata will hold Hayate and confess you like him in anyway."

Everyone laughed openly. There was no way Hayate could actually survive This! This was something that they had to mark permanently in their memories at the Knight of Wind's destruction of pride.

Hayate looked dumbstruck. There was no way he could play this Game! But if he quit, he'll probably be mocked by the older ones by the rest of his life . . . and if he did he'd still be teased at by doing the dare too! _'Damn you Sasame! The Hell with you! #!$!'_ Hayate thought.

Mawata wasn't shy this time she thought of it as a game they were playing but she smiled at doing something to Hayate who she was determined to make himself confess for Himeno. She got up and waited for him to the same. This was going to be SOOO much fun humiliating to Hayate . . . .

Hayate was pushed up by Kei and in moments he was standing in front of Mawata. Without hesitation Mawata hugged him and confessed, "I really like you."

Hayate was frozen at this, but was glad the moment was over. And though he desperately wanted to go a sit down again, he had to pick out the cards and said them out loud, "Go will body slam Sasame as hard as he cold."

Sasame's smile of triumph didn't last long. This was unbelievable! He had just been pancaked by Three people and to be body slammed again when every part of his body was aching, was torture! Torture!

But he went up anyway and decided to get it over with. It was really painful!

But no matter how much pain he had he had the chance to see the last three cards and grinned gleefully at what the cards said.

Everyone waited patiently for the cards and Sasame spoke to them, "The cards say, and no matter how personal it is, the people have to do it." Sasame kept up the suspense for a bit longer then announced what the cards said, "Himeno will kiss Hayate in the mouth and Hayate will have to say the lines I love you Himeno and will always love you."

Everyone gawked at him.

"Well, I. .uhh. . . . ." Himeno stuttered she didn't want this to happen now in front of everyone!

Hayate didn't want it to be now either. Stupid, stupid games! Hayate could have backed down but that meant the others had the chance to break down his ego and pride, which he kept a part of his personality.

But this also was the chance to confess his love for Himeno . . . in front of everyone.

Sasame wasn't going to screw up this opportunity, giving Kei a silent nod to signal to force the couple up, Sasame gave Himeno a push at the same time Hayate was forced off of the bed he was sitting on pushing him right into Himeno. "Owww"

The two stood there rubbing their heads until they realized they were standing. The two glared at the two responsible for this and turned to each other.

Hayate's mind went haywire. _'What am I doing damn it! I can't kiss her now! #!$ the others for doing this to me!'_

_'I'm I really going to kiss him? Damn I do love him, but . . . . ' _ Himeno thought.

Hayate lost his senses and sanity. His mind must have flipped 180 degrees because he caught Himeno off guard and he kissed her full in the mouth. Himeno who wasn't expecting this, was surprised at first but then melted into his touch.

The others just smiled inwardly at their successfulness.

The two broke away and Hayate whispered into Himeno's ear so no one can ear, he said, "I have something to tell you later on but just play along for now." Himeno nodded in consent and in a louder voice he said, "I love you and will always love you."

Then Himeno broke away completely and asked out loud, "Do you guys wanna keep playing?"

So another dare game was on, but in the middle of it, Yayoi appeared making even more romance into their unintentional love dares.

& & & & 10 PM at night & & & &

"Good-night guys," Himeno greeted the others following Hayate to their rooms. It was late and everyone decided it was time to sleep.

The couple reached their room and Himeno being so tired flopped onto the bed. She got up to get her pajamas and went to change. Hayate laid down on the bed as well, he was still thinking about the kiss he had to do when they were playing the game. Hayate decided it was time for him to confess soon. After all it couldn't be worse than the kiss, right?

While Hayate was lost in thought Himeno had came out of the bathroom all changed and getting ready for bed. Hayate looked up and blushed, even if the two were sleeping in the same motel room and as friends so far, there was no way he could keep the perverted thoughts out of his mind. But Himeno paid little attention to this and climbed into her bed, lost in her own daze and dreams.

The kiss was something she'll remember for the rest of her life as well as tonight. Tonight was one of the times she could remember forever to mark their special time here. But before she had enough time to ponder this, Himeno was closing her eyelids, slowly, and soon she was asleep.

Hayate watched her. _'She looks like an angel.'_ Hayate thought. But unlike the time after the battle with the Princess of Disaster, Himeno was alive not dead. She was alive and breathing. Not lost to him or be in sleeping for all eternity. She was HERE, alive, and so close to him. Without any thoughts Hayate walk up to Himeno's side of the bed. He gently caressed her cheek.

Pushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Hayate looked at his princess's sleeping face and quietly so no one can hear he whispered, "I love you, Himeno. I'll never stop loving you either."

Hayate felt so many emotions at that time, but he ignored all of them. He ignored the little voice inside his head that told him to tell her. To tell her he loved her, and soon. Hayate ignored the voice and walked back to his bed, went to change and fell asleep.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!$ 1 o'clock in the morning &!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Himeno's dreams (Nightmares)

_The Tree of Fenrir kept feeding on the Leafe. Takako was in despair over losing Sasame, Hayate was hurt and weak. All the other Knights weren't in good condition either. Himeno clung on to Hayate as he told her to run._

_"Hurry, Baka, run." Hayate whispered before he went unconscious._

_"I don't mind being an idiot because I don't want this world to end." She spoke up crying, "I don't want this to end, Hayate. I don't want to be beaten!"_

_She was enveloped in bright light and she stood there in the form of the White pretear. The Tree wanted Leafe and it was going to get it but not from the city or her loved ones. It was going to get it from her. And it received every bit of the Leafe she had. For moments she thought she was going to fade and be swallowed by the Evil._

_She only had a bit left and she gave all of it to the city and to heal everyone, as well as saving Takako. _

_She lost all her senses soon and was in the dark, but instead of light enveloping her again, the sprit of the Tree hunted her. Himeno was lost in the darkness and horror of Fenrir_

& & & & & & In reality & & & & & &

Hayate stirred at hearing moans and murmurs, he turned on he light to see Himeno drenched in sweat and moving restlessly under the covers. Hayate's eyes widened. Acting on instinct Hayate went to her side and tried to comfort and wake up the restless girl.

" I won't be beaten. . . .I. . . .I won't lose any . one anymore . . . ." Himeno murmured over and over again. Hayate knew at once Himeno was dreaming of the Princess of Disaster incident, but he never knew Himeno still wasn't over it yet. She always seemed so cheerful . . . . .Hayate's heart ached for Himeno.

But right now all he could do was try to wake her up. Hayate shook her and tried to call out but they didn't have any effect.

Hayate really didn't want to do this but he called upon a gust of wind in his hands and aimed at Himeno.

The effect was immediate, Himeno stopped thrashing about and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes filled with worry.

Himeno threw herself on Hayate crying out. Hayate was caught off guard but relaxed. Wanting to comfort the scared girl Hayate embraced her and whispered comforting words into her ears.

They stayed like that for a while until Himeno stopped crying and was at least calm enough to breathe. Hayate wished that he could do more. Himeno stayed holding onto Hayate even though she knew that she should let go . . . . But the nightmare seemed so . . .real. It was hard to believe that everyone was still alive without actually SEEING them.

Hayate held on to Himeno, and all was quiet until Himeno whispered, "I'm scared . . . ."

Hayate had no idea how to respond to this, but listened intently. Himeno went on, ". . .I don't want to lose all of you . . . .again."

This was too much for Hayate.

He couldn't believe how ignorant he had been, all those times he watched her, he could have noticed how tired she seemed each day. . . . . .but he didn't. . . . . . He didn't.

Wanting to comfort her he whispered words he would NEVER tell anyone else. . . . .except Himeno., "You shouldn't have nightmares over that. You should remember that it won't happen again so why do you keep thinking that it will?"

"But I'm not . . . . "Himeno trailed off. She was lying to herself and Hayate knew it.

"Than why are you so worked up over it? It won't happen again. . . . .and you won't lose us either." _'I won't le that happen anyway.' _Hayate finished in his thoughts.

Himeno sniffled, but didn't protest. She was still scared, she really wished she could get over the Princess of Disaster incident . . . . . .but it always haunted her even when she relaxedat the most greatest times in her life. She just couldn't forget it and unable to explain she just stayed in Hayate's arms trembling at the thought of the fight starting all over again.

Hayate knew his words had no effect what so ever so, acting on impulse, he climbed on to her bed and held her wishing he could do more.

During this trip he HAD to confess and try to calm Himeno.

&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&b&

Author's comments-_ Yayyeee! This chapter was so . . . .um. . .. enjoyable and fun to write I hope the people that read it will think it's funny too. By the way the nightmare part was were the confessing thing is really encouraged and Hayate WILL confess or else I would PERSONALLY make him! And I WILL use force if necessary:) Another thing if this chapter sucked please feel free to complain because I think this was a little non-exciting. . . . Well anyways of to finish my other fics! Until chapter 4, see Ya!_

_Translation notes_

_Baka-idiot_

_Nani- What?_

_Okaa-san- Mom (Less formal than Okaa-sama)_

_Ja-nae(Might be spelled wrong)-Bye or a way of saying it. Depends on situation._

_Arigato-Thank you_


End file.
